Recaptured
by Anna3321
Summary: Isabella Swan is now Cassie Ostergaard daughter of a mob boss who was killed in prison. She has avoided that life since she was a child but when Edward son of a mob boss walks into her life will she be able to keep her secret from their family. Carlisle's suspicious, Edward's in love and Cassie is confused. Will she choose the life with Edward or the normal life she dreams of ?


Me, Cassie Berbetta Adele Ostergaard walked around the bar pouring drinks and accepting generous tips from business man who thought she looked good but she always took the money then ran in a sense. she walked up to the front of the bar and took orders. Cassie had started working at the bar three years ago when she needed work and she hadn't even needed to interview since her step-dad owned it. Her step-dad Adrian Gruddlaw owned the hottest bars in Brooklyn, hell in New York, AYDRI's. They were all over New York but the main headquaters were here in Brooklyn. Even though Adrian was her ex-step-dad he was her father figure since my real father had been arrested for being a mob boss, her real father, Amir Dominic Ostergaard, had been one of the big shot mob boss's in New York and had been killed in prison. Her mother Amelia Widlock had left the day he had been arrested but had been found and questioned. The police had believed her when she said that she had no idea what her husband had been doing when he went out. Cassie haven't wanted anything with my dad's work or life since even though it would be interesting and fun in sense of ordering people around and always being one step ahead of the cops, she just never thought she could do it but I never told my family that. She moved and married again to Adrian then fourteen years later divorced. She remarried Caius Juliard, owner of Juliard Records, but she stayed with Adrian and visited my mother during holidays. Five years later Cassie was now 21 years old and worked in my step-dad's bar. I had finished college and had graduated top of my class in business and I now had the mind set to be head of the bar and done quiet a lot of work in developing Adrian's company. It was Monday night and as usual it was hectic even if everyone was supposed to be at work in the morning. Cassie was working on the bar with Oliver and Sam who were good friends since she was eighteen. Oliver was 22 and Sam was a year older. They were both single with similar build and th same height. Oliver had messy black hair with peircing brown eyes. Sam had sandy blonde hair with a dark black hoop hanging from his ear like a pirate, his eyes were a peircing grey. They were both good friends and were very protective of me so if they thought the person she was serving was interested in me they would take over the serving. Cassie knew they were only just being good friends.

They're was a new employee who was actually really good at dealing with the customers and who only needed help when making certain drinks. Her name was Angela and she had just turned 22 .

"Cassie, how do you make a cosmopolitan again? I'm not really into them so I didn't get them practically at all when I went out" Angela rambled as she walked up to her from the other side of the bar.

"It's fine, Angela. I grew up with an owner of a bar as a father, I still don't know everything. It's just Vodka, Cranberry Juice, Triple Sec and a little Lime juice. And please call me Cass it's what everyone calls me" I informed her

"Thanks Cass, that's reassuring" she smiled warmly at her.

She walked back over to the other side of the bar and she started making the drink. Half an hour later surprisingly Adrian walked upbehind the bar and straight up to her.

"Hi, Cass." he kissed her cheek and smiled warmly towards me "You're doing great and I see Angela doing good"

"Thanks dad, now what do you want?" She laughed. She knew him well "You never come down to the bar unless it's to throw someone out or have a drink with Benny and Ray who aren't here" Benny and Ray were old business companions who still helped out with business and old friends of Adrian's. When Cassie was around them it was like she was their own flesh and blood which she didn't mind.

"You know me so well. I actually came here to ask if I could steal you away in about fifteen minutes for some business. You see someone has booked the black room for a business grouping so I was wondering if you could take care of the bar for the time their here. I will be there also but I have to leave about twenty minutes in since I have to order more stock" He asked with his begging tone.

"Sure Dad. Let me just grab my stuff to bring through and I'll meet you there in five" She replied. He nodded then walked towards his office near the back of the bar.

She walked towards the staffroom then towards the small toilet to check her appearance. She looked the same as she always did. Her own shoulder legnth hair that was naturally black but you could confuse it sometimes with dark brown, it all depended on the lighting. My eyes were the naturally light purple which was because my dad's mother had been albino and had passed it down which wasn't suppose to happen but it had. Her face was pale and well sculpted with low cheekbones. Mom said that I look more like my dad than her. Probably the only think that wasn't my dad's was my lips that were plump and kissable but didn't look like I had paid for them. I have my tongue peirced with a cool designed jewel. It was gold coloured swirls that lay on my tongue with a small ruby in the middle, my mom had had her's peirced when she was first married to remember with the same jewel hand made and she had me one made when I turned eighteen. The same year I had gotten two tattoo's. One was a small pair of dirty brown boxing gloved hanging with a sentence underneath saying "Jeg Er Chefen" meaning "I'm The Boss" in Danish on the top of her left arm

The other one is also Danish that is over my collarbone "Sommetider vores skæbne er i hænderne på skæbnen, så vi må stjæle dem tilbage til at vælge vores egen" meaning "Sometimes our destiny is in the hands of fate so we must steal it back to choose our own"

I had put on my dark green top with sequins on the front and black material on the back showing both my tattoo's. I matched it with quatre legnth black scrunched at the bottom jeans along with black sneekers. I had came with heels and decided to change into them until she got to the black room. I had learnt early that you never wore heels behind the bar since you walked about a lot and your feet hurt like hell afterwards.

Cassie decided to pin her hair up in a messy bun at the top of her head using a dark blue pen to keep it up. After applying more of her macara and lip gloss she walked back out into the bar and straight towards the door at the back leading to the black room. The 'black room' was an old wine cellar that Adrian let me make into a room for gambling or for late night business meetings who want some alcohol in their business ventures so that it's easy to acquire them. I had redecorated four times before it looked like what I saw in my head but Adrian agrees it was worth it because now business has went up through the roof. And if someone cheats during a game they pay back what they supposedly won if not I deal with them in a different way. The black room came into view as I quickly walked down the stairs, it's dark brown, almost black, floors came in to view under the ragged glass that surrouded the light bulb. The ordinary tables were pushed to the back and a large mahogany table surrounded by beautifully carved chairs stood in the biddle of the room.

Adrian was standing next to the bar with one man, a tall blonde man who was wearing a tailored suit who looked roughly the same age as Adrian. He had dazzling brown eyes that matched his teeth showing smile had on a well fitted Armani suit that she recognised instantly because Caius always wore Armani and never anything else.

She strutted towards Adrian,her heels clicking off of the floor and echoing around the room with each step. Adrian turned towards her with a stopped next to him and looked towads the two men.

"Mr Aldrete this is my ste-daughter Cassie. Cassie this is Mr Aldrete a. Cassie will behind the bar tonight" Adrian introduced.

Cassie straight away knew who the men who stood in front of her was. According to continuous newspapers police consider them a major mob family but they could never get any evidence. Even if it wasn't true, she wanted to stear clear of anyone who was even considered mob. And Aldrete was one of the major names she never wanted anything to with. That was obviously not going to be possible tonight, sadly.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Gruddlaw" Mr Aldrete said reaching out to shake my awoke me from my reverie. I took his outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Aldrete " She smiled towards him as she shaked Mr Aldrete hand "Oh, and just call me Cassie but if you want to be formal it's Miss Juliard" I used Caius's name because of the man's reputation. She didn't want her nambeing recognised. She wanted nothing to do with that life.

"Now normal protocol when someone books the black room is that they want me to sign something, is there anything you want me to sign?" Cassie got straight to the point, it may have sounded rude but it was the truth.

"Well I see you've worked here a while so that's reassurig and yes we need you to sign an NDA, stating you won't go talking about the things you've heard throughout the evening" Mr Aldrete states as he hands me a stack of paper.

"Okay" Cassie had read enough NDA's to know what she couldn't do so she just signed it then handed it back to Mr Aldrete.

"Okay, I have to go. Cassie while don't you go set up the bar. If there is anything you need or need to know just ask Cass she knows as much about business as I do. have a nice evening" Adrian kissed my cheak then headed up the stairs. I walked behind the bar and decided to keep my heels on for a while.

"You have very interesting peircing and tattoo's" Mr Aldrete observed "How many do you have?"

"I have two. It reminds of the good that can come from hard times" she states, surprised about how she much information she was giving him.

"Sommetider vores skæbne er i hænderne på skæbnen, så vi må stjæle dem tilbage til at vælge vores egen. Interesting choice of words. Are you Danish?" Mr Aldrete asked. He spoke fluently but sounded rusty as if he hadn't spoke in the language for years.

"Yes, sir. My father's side and a little on my mother's" I answered automatically. That she knew was a mistake as soon as it left her mouth. "I'm surprised you can speak it, not a lot of people can, especially not fluently. Most people in the country itself speak a matter of languages" She started cleaning the dust gathering in glasses under the counter.

He was delayed answering from the sound of powerful engines.

"I didn't know Ciaus Juliard was Danish" Mr Aldrete stated confusingly "Or Mr Gruddlaw for that matter"

"They aren't" She added shocked "How did you know my step father was Ciaus Juliard, Mr Aldrete?"

"I'm sorry, I must not have mentioned I would need to have a thorough back ground check on you." he said as if a after thought. He sounded as if this was a normal conversation for him, which only added to her worry that they were part of the mob world.

"Wel, if you had mentioned I would have told there was no point to it" she explained once she got over the shock. Continuing to clean glasses.

"I know that now, Cassie. According to records you don't exist except from an address, your name and your birth date" he said as if it was obvious. "Why is that?"

Cassie just smirked. She may want nothing to do with _that_ life but still had connections from the journals her mother had given her so I would show some compassion towards my father and she had failed miserably.

Suddenly, and loudly, the door that lead to the underground garage opened, the people who booked the black room hated walking through the doors with important documents and shit, and a man walked in with peircing eyes ,almost green, with copper coloured hair, walked through the door followed closely by about sixteen other men, all of them had a good build and so far as she could see there was no women in the room. She reconized the copper haired man from the papers. He was Mr Aldrete's son, Edward Aldrete. At least four of the men were stationed away from the table as the rest of the them take a seat after greeting Theodore who had looked away from her and walked to greet them. He made a gesture for me to walk behind him.

She walked behind him obediently, keeping a safe distance from him.

"Gentlemen. This lady here will be working the bar tonight" Theodore informed the group of men who all mumbled hello, not really caring.

"You look familiar, love" a burly man said with a british accent. He had pitch black hair with a stuble, his eyes a warm brown eyes that told you to stay away "Have we met?"

"No, I don't think so. Does anyone want a drink?" she asked trying to stop them from putting a name to the face. She hated her DNA in that moment.

"I'll have a whiskey" Edward told her with a smirk, that would probably enthrall all women he came into contact with. And it had nearly worked on her. Nearly.

It nodded towards him. They all ordered their drinks then Mr Aldrete sat at the side of the head table but the burly man who had talked to her before stood at the head starting business off. I collected drinks for them and refilled their glasses when asked for the next hour and a half. Every time I brought drinks to the table I had felt eyes on me, I loked up four times to see the copper haired man looking at me with fascinated eyes.

As I was bringing a drink towards one of the men, another man who looked slightly older than me put an arm around my waste and pulld me down onto his lap. He moved my hair away to get to my back. Before he could make contact a velvety voice spoke.

"Let her go James. This is business not pleasure" she looked to see Edward glaring daggers at the man holding me, James.

"Why can't we mix them both?" James remarked snidely. Everyone was looking at him as if he had signed his own death certificate.

"Get your hands off me" Her voice was cold and stern.

"What are you going to do about it, if I don't?" he continued to guide his tongue along my neck slowly.

"Well..." she said with a smirk placing a hand over his rib behind her then quickly pushing the heal of her hand upwards instantly making contact with his rib cage and jolting one up the way causing him to cry out, letting her go immediately. She stood up walking to other side of the table placing the drink she had in front of the burly man who had ordered it. She had to admit she had enjoyed that, he was a rat.

Edward had an amused smirk on his face looking at James who's face was still contorted in pain. He moved his gaze to e his grin turning to one of awe. As she walked past him to get back to the bar, he had swore he mumbled "He deserved it" as if he tought she was reconsidring what she had done, before getting back to business.

"Shall we continue?" the burly man said as he pointed his question towards Mr Aldrete ,who nodded, then looking at James with annoyance who waved a dismissive hand. He glared at me but didn't do anything for the rest of the evening. She had been shocked she had done it but agreed he had deserved it.

Two hours later and everyone was gone except for Mr Aldrete and Edward, who were talking to Adrian whom had came down stairs a few minutes ago to talk with them. I'm collecting the empty glasses when Edward walks towards me with a devilish smile that could make cities crumble. His hair was a jungle from running his hand through it all night. I wouldn't blame him with the snippets of the conversation I had heard. Most of it sounded as if they were claiming parts of the city of their territory, then I had heard words like 'weaponry shipment', 'under the radar' and the one that had really hit home with me was from the burly man when I had refilling his drink, he had meant it to be a whisper but it most of the table had heard, 'I wish Dominic was here, he had ruled this city'.

The ones who had heard had a mixture of expressions. They young ones, confusion and the middle aged ones sad and the slightly old ones, as if they were were in pain. They looked as if they had been through his death for him, as if when my father died they had died with him. _Would they feel better if they knew who I was?_ As soon as the thought came into my mind she immediately dismissed it. That couldn't happen. Even though they had called him Dominic, I knew they were talking about Amir.

"A penny for your thoughts" Edward voice shook her from her reverie. I stayed silent "According to my father your very interesting so, your thoughts"

"Just thinking about the intersting conversation you were having and some of the things I had heard" she answered before realising what she had said.

"Well, my father has got you to sign an NDA so you won'y-" she cut him off.

"I'm not an idiot. Just because I can defend myself doesn't mean I don't have a brain"

"Yes I think we saw an example of that tonight" he remarked with a smirk "You said something about intersting conversation. What was interesting about it?"

"Just that now I have evidence and reason to believe that the papers are true. Your a mob family" she stated

"You didn't believe it before?" he asked with a curious glint to his eyes.

"I had suspicions like most people. Are you saying it's true?" she had caught him. Now she would know if she could see him again, like she for some reason wanted to or if she had to stay away.

He stayed quiet but she could see the cogs and geers working behind his eyes. He was saved answering by his dad who walked over to them and smiling towards her.

"Thank you for hosting us this evening especially with the little incident but I must ask if you could give me clarification for-" he started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry no. Only certain people can get clarification for it and you wouldn't just need me but the people who had set it up as clasified aswell. I can promise you that I have never been in prison. I can answer any questions you have but some things are very important to me and I have to be careful to who I give this information to" I answer automatically.

Mr Aldrete looked at me for a few seconds before nodding with a grim face. "Well, why don't you come over Sunday and we can do this at my home office. I can send a driver-" Edward cut him off with a bit of confusion in his tone.

"I can pick her up" he volunteered with a glint in his eye as if he was a child which had been given a new toy.

Mr Aldrete eyed his son then nodded "Okay, well we can do business on Sunday and hopefully it can be done quickly. Thank you again for hosting us, I shall see you Sunday"

"It was a pleasure, to host you and I'll see you Sunday" she stated as he shook her hand then started walking towards the door.

"Cassie. I was wondering if you would have lunch with me tomorrow" Edward asked with a hesitant smile.

"Oh...umm, Sure" she replied hesitantly knowing he hadn't answered her question.

"Great" he smiled lighting up his whole face. "Why don't we go to the Colette down the street"

"Yes. that would be great" she found herself smiling at the thought of going on a date with someone from a mob family.

"I'll see you then" he said before turning away and walking after his father. That was when Cassie realised it didn't matter if he was part of the mob cause she was putty in his hands.


End file.
